Problem: Evaluate. $\dfrac{\sqrt[3]{250}}{\sqrt[3]{2}}=$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{\sqrt[3]{250}}{\sqrt[3]{2}}&=\sqrt[3]{\dfrac{250}{2}} \\\\ &=\sqrt[3]{125} \\\\ &=5 \end{aligned}$